Sins of the Flesh
by Reese-85
Summary: Ichigo is trying his hardest not to fall prey to the many males that are sniffing about, but one in particular is making that extremely difficult. Neko!Ichigo, Neko!Grimmjow. AU, yaoi, OOCness, Mpreg. If you don't like it, then please don't read it!


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOCness**

**Hi, this is my very first fic, so helpful criticism is welcomed, as well as suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Tangerine locks, short and spiky, fluttered in the light breeze, and shone like a beacon in the afternoon sun. A lean, sleek torso was exposed, leading to a slim waist, and narrow hips. Clad only in a pair of white, linen lounge pants, the toned legs were hidden from view. Pale orange feline ears twitched at the slight rustling of the leaves from a nearby tree, while an equally pale orange tail flicked lazily back and forth.

Soft brown eyes watched the moving beings below casually, as he rested his chin on his folded arms. It was a lazy spring Saturday afternoon in Karakura Town, and Ichigo Kurosaki planned to enjoy his last weekend of freedom.

School started on Monday, and he really wasn't looking forward to it. He was tired of the boring classes, and the loud obnoxious teenagers that filled the halls. Everything seemed to come down to two things: rutting season, and finding a mate. Ichigo thought it was stupid because, for one, they were too damned young to be considering mates. Two, rutting season made the neko hybrids seem like mindless beasts.

To top it all off, he was a rare occurrence in his race, being able to bear children. The fact had been discovered by his father, when Ichigo was only thirteen years old. His scent had changed dramatically, and Isshin had come to the realization that Ichigo, not only had a heat cycle, but could bear kittens.

As if his life wasn't hard enough already.

Which was precisely why he hated school. Now, at the age of eighteen, and currently in his third year of high school, he was the object of desire for many curious, not to mention horny, young, male nekos.

Rutting season was the worst. Ichigo normally just stayed home during that week, when he knew half-if not all-the male population would be sniffing him out. It certainly didn't help matters that his heat cycle fell on that very week this month. He was definitely staying home during that time.

There were many teenagers that were vying for Ichigo's attention, but only three stood out amongst the rest. The tall, raven-haired neko, Nnoitra Jiruga; the equally dark-haired, but petite neko, Ulquiorra Schiffer; and last, but certainly not least, the tall, bright blue-haired neko, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He was probably the most persistent of the three, and that was saying something, considering they were all pretty much like pitbulls with a bone. It could also be attributed to the fact that Grimmjow had been trying to be his boyfriend since middle school.

It was so easy to ignore Nnoitra's and Ulquiorra's advances, but when it came to the blue-haired neko, things got...strange. Ichigo wanted to ignore him, and most times did, but there was always a niggling sensation in the back of his mind, trying to get him to submit to the gorgeous Alpha male.

Did he mention that Grimmjow was hot? No? Well, he was, and the arrogant ass knew it.

Girls swooned and swarmed over him like a cluster of bees, and he lapped up the attention like it was a bowl of cream. It was disgusting. Grimmjow was certainly the busiest neko during rutting season, and Ichigo tried desperately to convince himself that what he was feeling was not jealousy. It was abhorrence.

Grimmjow. He had bright blue hair that fell across his brow, accenting his cobalt-blue eyes. His ears were dark, like a midnight-blue, as was his tail. He was tall, around 6'1", and he was built like a swimmer. All corded muscle, and not an ounce of fat anywhere.

But he was an asshole.

An arrogant, gorgeous, persistent asshole.

Suddenly, a noise from below caught his attention, making him groan in dismay. The gods really didn't like him right now. In a matter of seconds, there was a looming presence beside him on the roof of his home.

"Well, if it ain't the berry kitty. Whatcha doin' up here?" the dark-haired neko asked.

"Nnoitra, I live here, in case you've forgotten," Ichigo answered irritably.

Nnoitra hummed, and reached his hand out, trailing his fingertips down Ichigo's bare back, and dangerously close to the base of his tail. Biting back a purr, Ichigo growled a warning instead.

"Aww, c'mon berry kitty, ruttin' season's comin' up. Why dontcha be mah partner? It'll be fun, I promise," Nnoitra purred, lowering himself to Ichigo's level, and nuzzling his ear.

Ichigo growled again, and swatted Nnoitra away. The tall, dark-haired neko was trying his hardest to be persuasive, but Ichigo wasn't moved. He wasn't attracted to the gangly, teenager, that wore his raven-colored hair a little past his shoulders, and always kept his left eye covered with a bandana. He had black ears, and a black tail, with a piano-toothed grin, and a crude disposition. Not to mention, he was painfully thin, although, Nnoitra could be exceptionally strong when he wanted.

"Nnoitra, back the fuck off. You know I'm not into rutting season."

"Yeah, but ya smell fuckin' awesome, berry kitty."

"Stop calling me that! I've got a name, and it's not berry kitty," Ichigo snapped. Great, his afternoon had officially been ruined.

Ichigo stood, stretching his arms above his head lazily, and yawning widely, displaying a sharp set of canines. After glancing at Nnoitra, and rolling his eyes at the hungry leer, he made his way towards the door leading from the roof.

"See ya," he stated, before slipping inside, and securing the lock.

That was exactly why he wasn't looking forward to school.

**x3x3x3x3x3**

Grimmjow yawned, and scratched his bare chest. Tomorrow was the first day of school, huh? He glanced at the calendar hanging from the back of his bedroom door, and grinned. This month's rutting season was coming soon, which meant another chance to woo the pretty, orange-haired neko. Ichigo Kurosaki. His "Ichi-kit".

Ever since middle school, he'd been infatuated with the beautiful neko. The first time he'd lain eyes on that head of bright orange hair, those milk chocolate brown eyes, and that lean, almost feminine body, Grimmjow had been smitten. Even wearing his customary scowl, Ichigo was beautiful.

Then, things had changed over time. Ichigo started to...smell...differently. He didn't smell like a male anymore, but like a female, and if Grimmjow remembered correctly, the strawberry even had a heat cycle. From what his mom told him, a male with those characteristics was a very rare occurrance.

Grimmjow didn't give a shit about the technical aspect of things, all he knew was that his Ichi-kit could have babies, which meant that his near-obsession with the orange-haired neko wouldn't be deemed "strange" or "unnatural".

Ichigo made things so damned difficult though. He always refused all of Grimmjow's advances, claiming he didn't participate in rutting season. Fuck. Grimmjow had wet dreams just thinking of Ichi-kit being his partner, hell, even his mate. He didn't want to just rut with Ichigo, he wanted the stubborn neko as his mate. Ichigo had an excuse for everything, though, it seemed.

When Grimmjow had asked the other neko to be his mate, he'd laughed, saying they were too young to be thinking about mates. That was bullshit. Ichigo was just scared, because he probably didn't want to be a teenaged mom. That was understandable, but Grimmjow wasn't one to quit. What he wanted, he got.

**Continue?**


End file.
